The present invention pertains to paging systems and more specifically to paging systems in which the pager is capable of responding with an acknowledge signal and an answer when a caller initiated, response requested page has been received.
In many paging systems it is desirable to know when a page has been received by a designated pager. Due to the power and energy dissipation limits imposed by the small size of the batteries used in paging receivers, the power level and transmission time that can be used to send signals acknowledging receipt of the page are extremely limited. Because the power level and transmission time during which RF signals can be transmitted are very limited, the coding scheme must be very simple.
In many instances the person having the page transmitted to the paging receiver desires additional information from the person being paged. In these instances it would be extremely advantagous if the additional information could be transmitted with the acknowledge signal.